


The Pilot and the Actress

by Drifting_Andromeda



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Meetings, Fluff, I wrote this to distract myself from the finale, I'm scared and excited at the same time, Oneshot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, anyway, if launchpad can have love so can loopey, loopey being a morgana macawber fan herself, loopey meets a Morgana macawber fan because I said so, oc x cannon - Freeform, this is a lead up to another fic I have in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drifting_Andromeda/pseuds/Drifting_Andromeda
Summary: While her brother is off on adventures with Scrooge McDuck, Loopey McQuack is still performing in their parents air show. The inevitable fact that her parents may retire brings up a few problems, but a Morgana Macawber fan at a party might just be able to solve them.Or Launchpad has a Darkwing obsessed boyfriend, why can't Loopey have a Morgana obsessed girlfriend?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	The Pilot and the Actress

**Author's Note:**

> I have a small obsession with the McQuack family if you couldn't tell from my other fic "Birdie McQuack and How to Handle Your Son's Love Life" so I decided it's Loopey's turn to have a story! If I ever write one from Ripcord's perspective I may add them to a collection but we'll see. This takes place around the same time as The House of the Lucky Gander so Drake isn't in the picture yet. So think of this as a little prequel.  
> Also I'm publishing this at eleven at night so if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes let me know (politely) and I'll fix them!  
> Enjoy!

The first time Loopey heard the name Moon Song-Hyo was at a gas station in Tennessee. Why she remembers it so vividly was because right after leaving said gas station a guy had tried to rob her. Emphasis on ‘try,’ the only thing he ended up getting was a bloody beak. 

Check out station had the usual display of gum, phone chargers, chapstick, and magazines. One of those magazines being Vole, which was eye-catching in itself since you wouldn’t expect a magazine like that to be in the middle of nowhere. The cover didn’t have as much text as it usually did, so the audience had to focus on the tall duck with black hair. She was dressed like Empress Myeongseong, but much more colorful. 

After that the same duck kept popping up all over. Television, more magazines, even makeup ads. The first time Loopey heard this woman’s voice was when she was sick with the flu in London. She was in a rental house watching tv when she flipped to a random part of a movie. 

“You can’t just leave!” Wilbur Roofster, an actor well known for his role in some old cheesy rom-coms, was currently yelling at the same woman on the magazine cover. “What about everything we’ve worked for?”

“You mean what you’ve worked for.” The camera panned to the woman, who was much taller than Loopey expected. Same black hair in a bun, same brown eyes that portrayed a shocking amount of rage. “You never let me get involved in any of the business.”

“Because you’re inexperienced!”

“Inexperienced?!” The woman basically yelled, almost aghast. “I’ve been at this company longer than you!”

“That doesn’t give you experience!”

“Ugh!” The woman turned on her heel and the camera followed her as she snatched a red coat off the back of a chair and made a b-line for the door. “If you don’t want me to get involved with my ‘little work experience’ then I’m out of here!” She opened the door, stormed through, and slammed the door so hard a painting fell off the wall.

Wilbur’s character groaned, rubbing his hands down his face, and chased after her. Opening the door and going down the hallway, “Erica wait!” Once he disappeared the movie faded to black and a laundry detergent ad was thrust onto the screen. Loopey dozed off shortly after that. That would be the last time she’d see Ms. Song-Hyo for awhile.

The flying McQuacks got busy after that, airshows everywhere she turned, rich people hiring them for entertainment at parties, even a few museums and repair shops asking for their opinions on different planes.

Launchpad had been going on more adventures with McDuck and his family, so she had also been getting swarmed with photos and videos of different situations. A pyramid where he lured out a bunch of mummy knock-offs with the promise of burritos. A whole paragraph about how he survived ‘ice fever’ at the base of Mt. Neverest.

She will admit, when her older brother left their family show, she was a little hurt. She understood he wanted to do different things, but she also felt particularly responsible for subconsciously pushing him away. Everyone who knew the family knew Launchpad crashed a lot, there was never any real damage, the plane would be a little ruined and people would come out with maybe a bruise. But still, to professional pilots, a crash is still a crash. 

At least he had a backup plan, that was one thing Loopey had no clue about. Her parents were getting old, more grey streaks popping up in their hair and their knees getting a little bit wobblier. They were in their early sixties, and healthy for their age, but piloting works better when your body is in tip top shape.

She knew they were thinking about retiring, they had enough money to settle back in Calisota to be with Launchpad, but Loopey was only in her late twenties. She couldn't comfortably retire right now, sure she got paid but a lot of her money went to fixing her plane and paying for her insane phone bill. There was no way she could keep the show running alone either, no one wants to watch one stunt pilot do tricks meant for multiple people.

After the airshow gets retired, Loopey would have no idea where to go. 

“Good morning dear!” Birdie’s voice chirped, jolting the girl awake from her drifting thoughts. She sat upright but once she realized where she was and what was going on she plopped back into bed. Apparently that was a sign to her mother to open the curtains, aiming the fresh sunlight right on the younger pilot's face.

“Morning mom.” She grumbled, pulling the blankets up a little to cover her face, but the blanket she was using was too small and doing that revealed her feet. The sudden cool air made her shiver. How she hated mornings.

“Come on down for breakfast, your father should be getting done with his practice.” Loopey blinked and sat up again, forcing her eyes to focus on the sky outside her window, the sun was barely up.

“Dad already practiced?”

“Not everyone waits for the sun to come up, hon.” With that her mother left her to get ready for the day. One of Loopey's least favorite activities on the planet. Girls have to do too much in the morning to look ‘presentable’ not to mention when you’re performing. Because she’s in the sky ninety percent of the time she doesn’t really need makeup. But with the wind and all the elements up in the sky she needs to make sure her hair is basically bulletproof.

Not to mention she needs nice looking clothes, but not too nice that it’ll cost half her paycheck if she gets oil grease on them. The Flying McQuacks have always had a vintage element to their show. Leather flying jackets and old fashioned flying caps that belonged to great uncles or some long distance cousin back in the fifties. So that’s extra precautions to take as not to ruin the vintage accessories. 

It was mid May in Stockholm, a rich couple by the names Carl and Aina Kampard had hired the piloting family for a celebration of riches and all around extravagances. The weather predicted clear skies with a high of twenty degrees celsius, so hopefully one jacket over a long sleeve will be enough.

Loopey had just recently cut her hair, so it was significantly shorter and a little strange brushing it all out. The ends just hung above her shoulders, though it fluffed itself out so much it looked like she was a lizard trying to protect her territory. Even with her hair shorter than usual she still needs about thirty thousand bobby pins and half a can of hairspray to keep it out of her face. No matter how skilled a pilot you are having your hair blind you can cause huge problems. 

So forty minutes later, a brown leather jacket with more patches than there are European countries, and a belly full of waffles she made her way to the air hangar the family was renting. While her parents had yellow planes Loopey took it upon herself to paint her plane completely pink the second she turned eighteen. So it was never hard to spot it in the sky or in a crowd. It was also her favorite color.

Flying immediately after eating four waffles was probably a bad idea, but she wasn’t one to get motion sick, especially when she was the one who controlled how the vehicle moved.

When she opened the huge door to the hangar she nearly had a heart attack. “Hej!” 

“Gah!” Loopey jumped to her right, trying to avoid the unexpected noise from her left. Once her heart rate calmed down she realized who it was. “Oh, hi Oleana.” Oleana Arktiska was a twelve year old girl who was the daughter of the couple who owned the hangar.

The little girls ears drooped, “Sorry, I did not mean to frighten you.”

“It’s ok, I just wasn’t expecting you this early.” If there was anyone who was a worse morning person than Loopey it would be Oleana. The first time the McQuacks went to the Arktiska’s house the preteen didn’t come down until two o’clock in the afternoon.

Oleana perked right back up, “Actually I only got up to see if I could talk to you Ms. McQuack.”

“Oh?” It was weird having someone call her ‘Ms. McQuack’ made her feel like she was a substitute teacher.

The girl's tail wagged, making her dress fly about like Marilyn Moncrow’s dress in The Seven Year Itch. "I wanted some advice on flying!"

That took Loopey back a bit, no one ever has asked her for flying advice. Because she's the younger than Launchpad people assume she's the less experienced of the two. They quickly double back and end up asking one of their parents for advice instead.

"Sure! How far are you?"

"I've gone up a mile, but I've only gone straight. The wind is a lot louder than I expected."

She chuckled, "Yeah, it really is. But going straight is the first step to doing tricks. You can't really do any tricks unless you learn to fly straight first."

"Well-"

"Oleana! Kom och få frukost!" Oleana's mothers voice was distant but very clear.

The girl faltered a little bit but shook it off, "Sorry."

"That's ok, and hey, I'll be here all week to help." She winked at the girl to let her know she was pretty much always available.

Oleana smiled and rushed out of the hangar, probably to go share the new information with her mothers, yelling thanks and whatnot in Swedish over her shoulder as she did so. Launchpad was fluent but Loopey still was a little shaky with most Norweigan languages. 

The only planes in the hangar were her parents and hers, with her brilliantly bright pink one being tucked into the corner. It was obvious that her parents' planes were cooling down, considering there were new streaks of dead bugs.

She connected the wire to the front of the plane and pulled it out as carefully as she could. Only nicking her dad's plane, luckily it was barely noticeable. After a quick check to make sure everything was good she was set to practice.

Four hours later everything the McQuacks needed to get done for the show that night were checked off the to do list. “Y’know.” Birdie started. “Tonight we’ll have some downtime after the show.”

Loopey groaned with a mouth full of grilled cheese, something she made herself without burning, for once. “Mom-”

“Shh, let me finish.” Everyone knew where this was going. Birdie had been trying to get her two kids married the second they turned twenty one. Launchpad had at least been ‘dating’ people on and off, meanwhile Loopey hadn’t even kissed anyone since she was twenty.

“Mr. and Mrs. Kampard know a lot of well off people your age.”

“Well off people my age tend to be snobs.”

“Not all of them.” Birdie sighed, “Look hun, I know you’re happy with being single, and if that makes you happy then so be it! I’m just worried you aren’t trying anything new because of the show.”

“What? Of course not. I just don’t want to date right now.” That, and every relationship Loopey had ever been in was totally cursed. Launchpad may have a list of exes longer than Santas list of kids, but he’s on good terms with a majority of them. Meanwhile all of Loopey’s relationships have ended in disaster. Sure she’s only officially dated three people, but those three breakups were far from smooth.

“Ok, I’ll lay off. I just don’t want this show to prevent you from living the life you want.”

“Mom this is the life I want.” That was true, partially. “If I meet someone at this party, and that’s a big if, I will go for it. But right now I’m just not interested.”

Birdie took a breath and smiled, grabbing her hands. Which probably felt greasy from the sandwich, but her mother didn’t seem bothered. “Ok.” Was all she said before tugging her down to give her daughter a kiss on the cheek. With that Birdie walked away, leaving Loopey feeling the need for a break herself.

She was about to go outside and get some fresh air when this time Ripcord stopped her. “Loop your Morgana patch is falling off.”

She looked at her left side only to be met with one of her oldest patches indeed falling off. “Oh shit. And I don’t have an iron or anything.”

“Well we could just cut the rest off and reattach it later. We’ll be going back to Calisota in a week or so.”

“Yeah, I guess. I just don’t think I’ve ever done a show without it.” Her dad helped her remove it from her jacket as carefully as possible. With it gone there was just an empty void on her jacket. Like someone had just stolen the last puzzle piece, and just like that, it was really annoying.

Like Launchpad’s obsession with Darkwing Duck, Loopey had an equal obsession with Morgana Macawber. Like Darkwing, the witch had her own show in the nineties that wasn’t super successful but it got two seasons. It helped that the actress who played the famous witch, Kath Adams, dated the Darkwing actor Jim Starling while they were on their own shows. So they crossed over occasionally. 

Darkwing always got the spotlight though, the character got more merch and more recognition, meanwhile Morgana kind of got left in the dust. It’s always bothered her growing up, so much so there was a period of time where she refused to even watch the reruns Launchpad always used to drag her to. But that was petty and it was making him feel bad so she gave in, only if he watched the Morgana reruns with her occasionally as well. 

She got the patch at a convention when she was fourteen. Launchpad was nineteen and was on spring break, not to mention it was the first time mom and dad had let him take a vintage plane all on his own. So of course he kidnapped Loopey from school and took the both of them to a comic-con in St. Canard. It was one of the best days of her life.

There was a trivia game set up in one of the rooms that surrounded the Justice Ducks and their own makeshift television universe. Loopey won the competition (only because Launchpad couldn’t remember anything about Stegmutt) and got a poster of the crossover event signed by the whole cast, and her choice of patch. So of course she’d choose the sorceress of St. Canard.

She sighed, still staring at the patch. She never noticed how worn down and gross it had gotten. It made sense though, she’s had the thing attached and reattached to jackets of all sorts half a dozen times. Not to mention she’s had the damn thing for almost a decade now. 

“I’ll just put it in my suitcase.” 

Her dad gave her a look, almost pity but not quite. “Maybe Oleana’s parents have something you could borrow?”

She shook her head, “No, it’s alright. I can manage one show without it.”

Manage she did not. 

Nothing went wrong of course. The show went off without a hitch, everything that was supposed to happen happened. The crowd enjoyed it, they clapped and cheered like the small family had just put on the most fantastic show they had ever seen. Even though nothing about it was truly noteworthy, at least to Loopey there wasn’t.

The crowd was ushered back into the large marbled ballroom to enjoy some more classical music and fancy shrimp platters served by distinguished looking waiters and waitresses afterwards. Mr. and Mrs. Kampard approached them, absolutely dressed to the nines.

The eagles smiled, even their beaks seemed to gleam at them. “Fantastik! Underbar! Andra positiva ord! That was the best air show I’ve seen since I was a kid!” Mr. Kampard continued to shower them in Swedish compliments, only a few Loopey understood. His wife took the time to shake everyone’s hands.

“It was really spectacular! Well worth the money.” At the mention of money Mr. Kampard stopped babbling momentarily to dig out a checkbook, hastily scribbling out the numbers and handing it to Birdie. 

“You’re free to stay and enjoy some of the party, but you're under no obligation to do so.” Mr. Kampard said, clapping his hands together, it seemed like more of a nervous habit than anything.

“Free food and wonderful people like you? Of course we’ll stay, for a little while anyway.” Her mom and dad walked side by side with the well off couple, Loopey dragged her feet behind them. 

It had been a strange day, she was tired and a little crabby. Not to mention the gaping hole on the bottom of her jacket where the Morgana patch used to be was bothering her to no end. With the patch gone it felt like some of herself was gone too. Sure she had plenty of merch celebrating the witch, but that patch was the closest to her heart.

Her mood only worsened when they stepped back into the mansion through a backdoor. It led to a hallway with squeaky clean marble floors and portraits that seemed to stare her down as she passed.

Everything about the strangely large hallway seemed too bright and perfect. Too many things were eye catching and extravagant. It was almost suffocating. No, it was suffocating.

Though nothing compared to the suffocating nature of the ballroom.

A live band played on a little island near the back, couples danced to the surprisingly lively music, dresses twirled and suits walked around like they owned the place. 

As an extrovert, the whole scene shouldn’t have bothered her. She should have embraced the loud and flashy imagery with open arms. Welcome the challenge of meeting new interesting people. 

Instead the pilot suddenly felt like she had walked into a tsunami. Her day had been building up like a wave, now all the anxiety and uncertainty that had been lurking in the back of her mind all day was about to collapse directly on her.

On instinct she shoved her hands in her pockets and crossed them over her stomach, tucking her chin under the slightly moved collar of her bomber jacket.

Her parents were nowhere to be found and she was suddenly thrust back to her first day of school. The anger and loneliness she had felt when her parents just up and left her in a strange building as a helpless five year old had always stung slightly. She now knows that they had to leave but five year old Loopey never understood that, still didn’t if she was being honest.

Loopey McQuack wasn’t easy to overwhelm.

But when she was overwhelmed, she was a bitch.

She would never deny that, Launchpad and her father had pointed out that fact over and over since she could talk. Her mom always got an amused smile on her face and claimed that certain trait came from Birdie herself.

Classmates, friends, and even past girlfriends had all complained that the rare occasions that Loopey was overwhelmed were her worst moments. She knew she wasn’t pleasant to deal with, but people constantly repeating that fact back to her didn’t help.

So to try and avoid snobby strangers saying that to her she decided to walk on the outskirts of the crowd in search of some food. The last thing she ate was an apple three hours ago, come to think of it, she may be a touch peckish as well.

There was a long table with a creamy yellow tablecloth that had silver platters full of food and other fancy decorations near the band. They had switched songs by the time she got to the table, it sounded like a waltz but she was never sure the difference between waltz music and ballroom music, as dumb as that sounds.

She took a medium sized plate off the ever dwindling stack and started to collect whatever looked good. 

“Oh come on Moon, it’s one night.” A male voice off to her right caught her attention. More specifically the name he used. 

She glanced over and saw a familiar looking woman leaning against the food table, holding a silver plate against her chest like some sort of shield. She was casting a weary look towards the man. A man that just by one glance screamed ‘douchebag.’

He was a dog, a little shorter than the woman but still taller than Loopey herself. He looked like he had shoulder pads and a tacky knock off fancy watch. Not to mention the handlebar mustache that looked wildly out of place in the elegant scenery.

He wiggled his eyebrows in a way that made the pilot want to gag, and it obviously had the same effect on the other woman. “Percy look, I would rather do anything else.” The woman spoke slowly and sternly, like an elementary school teacher. Her voice was a little sultry and had a hint of a Korean accent.

The man scoffed but didn’t back down, instead he took one of her hands that was still holding the plate and kissed it. For some reason the sight made Loopey’s stomach plummet.

“We worked so well off the screen, why not carry the chemistry off the set too huh?” He took half a step closer and moved to place his free hand on the woman's waist. Next thing Loopey knew she was moving.

In a blink of an eye she popped an apple she had somehow grabbed into the mouth of the man. “If you’re going to act like a fool you should look like one too.” He stumbled back and looked wide eyed at her like she had just shot him. Moon Song-Hyo looked just as surprised.

It took a moment but the man, Percy, recovered and spit the apple out. “And who do you think you are?”

“Lo-” She almost spit out her name in spite, but caught herself last second. The last thing she wanted was a rich celebrity to know her name and try to sue for a made up scenario. “Lorraine. Lorraine Ward.”

This actor knew better than to start something, he had obviously been through the legal ringer before. Instead he smirked and walked away like he just won the lottery.

After he became lost in the crowd the pilot turned around and faced the still stunned actress. “Uh.” Ms. Song-Hyo lowered her silver plate. “Thank you, but you shouldn’t have told him your name Ms. Ward.”

Loopey smiled and waved the comment off. “I’ve dealt with celebrities like him before. My real name is Loopey McQuack. And even then Loopey is just a nickname.” The fact that her parents got away with naming their son ‘Launchpad’ but insisted their daughter be named ‘Penelope’ still bothers her.

The actress looked a little stunned then her face shifted into impressed. “Huh. McQuack as in the stunt pilots?”

“Yeah. I was in the pink plane.”

Ms. Song-Hyo finally relaxed, showing off just how tense she was before. She was no longer holding anything in front of her, finally letting the world see the gorgeous dress she was wearing. It was modest compared to the rest of the ballgowns in the room, but still, the dress was stunning. 

Her dress looked like a two piece, a black sleeveless piece on her torso and a red skirt with a slit in it. She had black silky gloves and a black choker with a red jewel encrusted on it, looking at it Loopey felt like she had seen it before. The point was she was pretty much beautiful.

“The plane is a nice shade.” She said with a much calmer demeanor.

“Huh? Oh!” Loopey held her mountain of food closer to her chest, a little embarrassed to admit she had lost herself in a little day dream. “Thanks.”

“I think I watched you the whole time, not to say the others weren’t good, you were just very eye-catching.” She thought for a moment, “Your plane. Your plane was eye-catching.”

“Yeah I know what you meant.” For an incredibly awkward moment the two of them just stood there and didn’t say anything. “Ok, um.” Loopey looked off to her side in hopes of catching sight of her parents. She didn’t want to act like a teenager running away from new people, but what else could she do?

“Right sorry you probably have to go back to your family.” Moon held her plate off to her side. “Well thank you again.”

She looked back to the actress, her eyes landing on the choker again. Her hand subconsciously drifted towards the empty space on her jacket, in that moment everything clicked.

“Wait a minute!” The sudden excitement caught Moon off guard as she jumped, but only slightly. “That choker! It’s almost identical to the one Morgana Macawber wore!” In her excitement she had stepped forward and pointed at the actress’ neck, she made sure to keep her distance but even stepping one foot closer felt almost illegal to do.

She was an actress and a model, she was stunning and so far nice. Getting anywhere near her felt like trying to touch a priceless painting in a museum.

Moon kept eye contact with her but her hand touched her neck where the necklace lay. “Uh you like Morgana Macawber?”

“Like Morgana Macawber? Are you kidding? She was my childhood!” She forgot she was holding a plate of food, almost dumping it all on the floor as she prattled on.

Moon looked a little stunned but it melted away moments later into a surprised smile. “Mine too. It was the first unedited show to air in South Korea.”

“I feel like I knew that.” She said that more to herself but Moon chuckled too.

“With how excited you got can I assume you're pretty much a diehard?”

Something warm squirmed inside the pilots guts, the way she said that made her more flustered. “I guess? I don’t really know the terminology these days. I just really loved the show growing up.”

“Oh me too! I’m not trying to criticize. I don’t know if ‘diehard’ is the right word either but I’m definitely a huge fan.” To emphasize her point she put her plate down and reached behind her to click the latch on her choker. She held it up between them. “This was the exact choker Kath Adams wore in the show. I won it in an auction a few years ago.”

Loopey was immediately tempted to reach out and at least touch it. If Moon was telling the truth (and why wouldn’t she be?) this necklace has been worn by Morgana Macawber herself. Or, her actress, at least. The whole season one finale surrounded the origins of the choker in the first place, and those were some of the best episodes ever in her opinion.

But such a precious thing should only be touched if offered by the owner. Actually, that's how all material possession should work.

“Dang. How much was that?”

Moon shrugged as she struggled to click the choker back around her neck. “Not as expensive as you’d think. If I remember correctly it was only one thousand?”

“One thousand American dollars?” When the actress nodded Loopey wanted to just smack herself. She could have 100% bought it, well maybe. If it was an auction then there may be someone richer (like Moon) who could outbid her. But she was willing to bankrupt herself for a genuine piece of Morgana paraphernalia. 

“It was totally worth it.” Moon said, a nostalgic look slowly overtook her. “When I was seven my mom came home and told my siblings and I that she was going to be the Korean dub for Morgana.”

“Woah really? So your mom is like, legitimately Morgana?”

Moon chuckled, “In Korea she is anyway.” Loopey found some episodes of the show in Spanish online in highschool, which she used to help her grade in her Spanish class. Besides the Spanish dub Loopey only ever watched the original English version.

“Wow.” Then she laughed despite herself, “Sounds like you may be a bigger fan than me.”

“Just because my mom voiced Morgana Macawber doesn’t make me the biggest fan, you probably have me beat in the trivia aspect.”

Loopey was just about to challenge that when a flash of a familiar bomber jacket caught her attention. Out of the corner of her eye she saw what looked like her mother push through the crowd, only to double back and go through the same way she came from. 

“Uh, sorry. I got to go.”

Moon looked a little taken aback, but then seemed to remember something herself. “Oh. Right! Of course. Well it was very nice to meet you Loopey.”

“It was nice to meet you too Ms. Song-Hyo.”

“Oh you don’t need to call me that. Moon’s fine.”

“Well in that case Moon.” She struggled to get what she wanted, balancing a platter of food with one hand was harder than it looked. Finally she fished her cracked cell phone out of her pocket and waved it around a little. “Can I get your number? I want to finish this Morgana Macawber conversation eventually.”

Moon smiled and complied, seemingly pulling her incredibly spiffy looking phone out of thin air. When she entered Loopey’s name for the contact she added a plane emoji, a little touch that shouldn’t have meant as much as it did to the pilot.

“Hope to hear from you!” 

“You too!” With that Loopey took her plate and tried to get through the crowd without ruining someone's dress or fancy suit. Still, walking away from the actress so soon felt a little bizarre, which was bizarre in itself considering they had just met. But she liked Morgana Macawber just as much as she did! Of course she was going to get a little overly attached right away. Plus her ADD was not helping matters.

She scanned the room, but made sure to keep her eyes a little lower. Her mother was a foot shorter than her, so it wasn’t unusual for Birdie’s head to reach others shoulders or even hips.

Someone tapped her shoulder. 

She made the mistake of looking up, but Birdie had been around her shoulders since she had been fifteen. “Hi mom.”

“Hi hon.” Her mother was fighting a smile. A smile that looked so thrilled yet so shy, there was a hint of cheekiness in it as well. “How’s your night been.” She saw her daughter talking to the actress, both of them knew she did. 

She shrugged, “Been pretty uneventful, are you and dad ready to go?”

Birdie chuckled, “You’re father’s pretty tired, he’s already at his plane.” Loopey popped the last of her strawberries, really the last of her food, in her mouth and handed the empty plate to a waiter who looked pretty tired himself.

“So I’m hearing we’re leaving?”

“Your father and I are. You can stay if you want. Talking to more interesting folk. Like heirs or doctors, maybe an actress or two.”

She resisted the urge to smile and roll her eyes, but she ended up losing the smile battle. “That's ok. I’m tired too, plus I’m not leaving empty handed.” She gestured to her phone and her mother seemed to get the idea. Managing to smile even larger than before.

The two of them thanked Mr. and Mrs. Kampard once again and made their way to the landing strip that the couple owned for some reason.

Cool air hit her face and a slight breeze made her hair tickle her neck, but even then she felt warm and cozy. She glanced over her shoulder back at the giant mansion. Out on the giant balcony, with the giant yellow and orange glass window was Moon Song-Hyo smiling at her phone. Loopey’s own phone buzzed.

‘Hopefully we can see each other in person some other time!’

She couldn’t help but smile. ‘We definitely will!’ This wasn’t going to be the last time she saw Moon Song-Hyo, she’d make sure of it.


End file.
